Costume Carnival
In Habitica's Costume Carnival, you'll see fantastical creatures such as fairies, angels, mermaids, mad scientists, and more. This avatar costume art is created from the rich imaginations of the artists in the Costume Carnival guild. Each piece of avatar art will also include instructions on how to construct the piece for anyone who wants to make their own. Avatar art that features specific characters and themes can be found on the Cosplay page. |-|Themes=Here you will find general themes and the submissions relating to those themes. Some of the submissions were submitted for a particular challenge in the Costume Carnival guild, and are marked accordingly. The winner of the challenge, if applicable, will also be indicated. - Seasons and Holidays= }} |-|Tips and Tricks= *Clean Screenshots *Blending Hair with Armor *Pointy Ears *Small Table *Mounts with Antlers *Mount Showing Costume |-|Finding Equipment and Building Blocks= All of the equipment, pets, mounts, skins, hair, and backgrounds that can possibly be available to a player can be seen at these pages: *The Equipment Table lists all gear of all types. Past Grad Gala gear will be available when the Seasonal Shop is open. *Mystery Items require a subscription. Past Mystery Items can be obtained with a Mystic Hourglass. *Exclusive Steampunk Sets. *Enchanted Armoire equipment and accessories become available once you've earned the Ultimate Gear achievement. *Unconventional Armor. *Pets (includes rare pets) Pet quests can be purchased with gems. *Mounts (includes rare mounts). *Item Availability and Avatar Customizations to check the status of skins and hair colors. *Backgrounds can be purchased with gems. *Animal skins and ears are purchasable with gems. *Transformation Items can be purchased with gold during Grand Galas and used to temporarily transform avatars. Animals Gone Fishin' Created by: Lemoness Challenge: Runner Up in the Kitten Kostume Challenge, July 2016. Description and Equipment: Gone Fishin'! An aquarium as background and nunchucks as fishing rods. Kitten Kostume Entry (CloJo) Created by: CloJo Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Kitten Kostume Challenge, July 2016. Description and Equipment: Kitty and I about to go for a lovely swim! Kitty? Kitty?! Now where has Kitty wandered off to!?? No equipment listed. Kitten Kostume Entry (Erinkitty2003) Created by: Erinkitty2003 Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Kitten Kostume Challenge, July 2016. Description and Equipment: I equipped the Black Cat Hat, Green Kitty Ears, Comforting Catsuit, Patterned Pillow, Lovely Bone (I figured it was a nice touch like a fish bone or something), Black Standard Eyeglasses (kind of gave my "kitten" a nice eye shade), grey/white hir, black Splashy Skin, and Skeleton Tiger (matched the bone...). Kitten Kostume Entry (J9fire) Created by: J9fire Challenge: Winner of the Kitten Kostume Challenge, July 2016. Description and Equipment: Hi! This is me trying to coax my kitty Bella into helping me with my troublesome mice problem. That monster mouse is not impressed by my cat costume, and Bella can't be bothered. No equipment list given. Kitten Kostume Entry (LOKIOFASGARD) Created by: LOKIOFASGARD Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Kitten Kostume Challenge, July 2016. Description and Equipment: My Citten Costume! Tigers in the library. Used tiger pet and mount, tiger skin and ears, orange cat, library background, and Comforting Catsuit. Kitten Kostume Entry (Riverstone) Created by: Riverstone Challenge: Runner Up in the Kitten Kostume Challenge, July 2016. Description and Equipment: Description and equipment lost. Kitten Kostume Entry (tianmei) Created by: tianmei Challenge: Runner Up in the Kitten Kostume Challenge, July 2016. Description and Equipment: Something like catwoman. No equipment list given. Praying Mantis (or Frog) Created by: Branderwall Description and Equipment: Avatar: Shadow Skin (Fall Festival) Equipment: Nameless Helm, Green Bunny Ears (Warrior Spring Fling gear), Clover-steel Armor (Warrior Spring Fling gear), Left Nunchaku, Right Nunchaku. You could also kind of make it look like a frog if you use Green Skin and no Nunchaku. Self-Walking Dog Created by: Branderwall Description and Equipment: It's a Self-Walking Dog! Good boy! Equipment: He's wearing a Werewolf Mask (Mystery Item headwear), Cocoa Armor (Rogue Winter Wonderland armor), and a Goblin Tail (Mystery Item back) for a leash. Extras: He's learned to walk himself all around Winter Town. Wolf Shepherd Created by: Alys Description and Equipment: I am a caring shepherd, lovingly tending my sheep. My sweet, tender sheep... In one hand I have my crook for gently guiding wandering sheeps. In my other hand I have a bottle of mint sauce, for no particular reason. Avatar: Wolf skin and Wolf ears Equipment: Hook Sword (Rogue weapon), Potent Potion of Science (Warrior Fall Festival shield) Extras: Base The Thunder Ram sheep pet, Rolling Hills background Back to Top Character Classes and RPG Back to Top Elements Flame Avatar Created by: Branderwall Description and Equipment: Avatar: Monster Skin (Spooky skin Fall Festival), Black Hair, Short Beard, Bangs Type 1. Equipment: Flame of Mind (Mystery Item, requires subscription), Dashing Eyepatch (Warrior Summer Splash), Swashbuckler Robes (Warrior Summer Splash gear), Shining Capelet (Mage Summer Splash gear), Golden Wings (Mystery Item, requires subscription), Hook Sword (Left), Hook Sword (Right). Extras: Volcano background (requires gems), Skeleton Hedgehog Mount, Shade Panda Pet. Back to Top Fantasy Faerie Mermaid Created by: ClareDragonfly Description and Equipment: Avatar: Blue shirt, blue hair (requires gems), pink skin, Equipment: Coral Crown (Healer Summer Splash gear), Twilight Butterfly Antennae (Mystery Item, requires subscription), Seahealer Tail (Healer Summer Splash gear), Shield of the Shallows (Healer Summer Splash gear), Twilight Butterfly Wings (Mystery Item, requires subscription), and Coral Collar (Healer Summer Splash gear). Extras: Open Waters background (requires gems) Holidays and Seasons Chinese New Year: Year of the Monkey Created by: Branderwall Description and Equipment: Happy Chinese New Year! It's the year of the Monkey! To celebrate, here's a Monkey! He's wearing a Werewolf Costume (mystery armor), Bear Ears (special headAccessory), and a Goblin Tail (mystery back). He has Dark Brown (6th) Skin and Blond Hair with the 3rd Mustache and 2nd Beard. He's running around in the Bamboo Forest, celebrating the new year. Snowman Party Created by: janetmango Description and Equipment: No item information was provided. Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Created by: Unknown Description and Equipment: If you wear the Oiled Leather armor (Rogue), the Forest Walker Antlers (March 2014 Mystery Item), and the Golden Helm (Warrior), which has a big red ruby in the center, then it looks like you're wearing a Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer costume. The addition of the deer pet or mount (eggs available after defeating The Spirit of Spring) to the cosplay will complete the set and adds bonus imaginary points. Santa Created by: Branderwall Description and Equipment: To create Santa in his sleigh the Swashbuckler Bandana (Warrior Summer Splash gear), Red Armor (Warrior), left and right Nunchaku (Rogue), Red Rooster mount, Desert Deer pet, hair color: frost, bangs: 2nd, hair base: 8th, moustache: 3rd, beard: 4th, and South Pole background. Santa with Toys Created by: Alys Description and Equipment: In one hand Santa has his red sack of toys, and in the other a golden rattle to give to a baby. Broad build, white hair color, largest moustache and beard, light brown skin color, Swashbuckler Bandana (Warrior Summer Splash gear) Bloodred Robes (Rogue Fall Festival gear) Scarab Wand (Healer Fall Festival gear) Squeaky Ball of Ultimate Protection (Healer Spring Fling gear), Base Deer pet, South Pole background. Back to Top General sonnet73's Avatar Created by: sonnet73 Description and Equipment: She's wearing a Golden Helm (Warrior headwear), Royal Magus Robe (Mage armor), Sapphire Blade (Warrior weapon), and is accompanied by a Golden Dragon mount and a Cotton Candy Blue Fox pet. CloJo's Avatar Tobogganing Created by: CloJo Description and Equipment: My avatar was out tobogganing today on her marshmallow slime (as ya do!), and eep! What is that?? A rock! Hope she doesn't spill her hot cocoa!! Equipment used: background - alpine slopes / armour: cocoa mugs, armour and helm (winter 2015/16 seasonal gear) / Mount: blue slime / Pet : base rock branderwall's Dragon Mage Created by: Branderwall Description and Equipment: This is the first costume I made and the reason I started this guild. :) I just loved the way the Forest Walker Antlers interacted with the Archmage Hat at the brim and on the gold part to make a dragon face. It's a Dragon Mage. He's wearing an Archmage Robe (wizard armor), an Archmage Hat (wizard headwear), and Forest Walker Antlers (mystery headAccessory). He's holding Hook Claws (special rogue weapon), and Hook Claws (special rogue shield). He has Spooky Pumpkin Skin and HollyGreen Hair, with the 2nd Bangs and 3rd Beard. He's standing in front of a Distant Castle, looking for a place to summon his dragons. citrusella, the serving wench's avatar Created by: citrusella, the serving wench Description and Equipment: I was asked by Alys to share my current look, so *shyly makes post* I'm wearing the Heartbreaker Hood and Cape, which I've paired with peppermint hair (in the high pigtails), red skin, and the cross shirt. (I'm a princess!) I tried to find an equally red background, but I only have the one with all the red eyes and it didn't quite fit so I went for the cherry tree one. Back to Top Feelings Can't Turn Away Created by: Mara the Marine Marauder Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: The "can't turn away from the internet/game/book/puzzle/..." feeling: trapped in some fantasy world by some form of device (the thing in the right hand is probably a mouse) build: slim shirt: white hair colour: red bangs: 1st (none) hair base: 1st (none) flower: 1st (none) mustache: 1st (none) beard: 1st (none) skin colour: skeleton2 background: Shimmery Bubbles Winter Flame (mystery headwear) Hook Claws (special Rogue weapon) Patterned Pillow (special Healer shield) White Flying Pig pet. Career Stress Created by: dzz Challenge: Runner Up in the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: Steampunk suit (dress code), a carrot sword (is she holding it or chasing it?), and a seahorse helm (because it also looks like blonde hair standing on end). Also a shade rat to portray a "gnawing sense of urgency". Exhausted Triumph Created by: Riverstone Challenge: Runner Up in the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: When your face is red, your body feels floppy, and all you can do is hang your head and breath, but inside you're flying. Hope Created by: Drosera Challenge: Winner of the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: Hope, featuring flowers (growth and happiness) and a sword (because you need hope the most when things get tough). Costume made with: Golden Laurels (armoire headwear), Golden Toga (armoire armor), Cape of Thunder (August 2016 subscriber back accessory), Bouquet O' Flowers (armoire shield-hand item), Take This Sword (Take This Challenge reward sword-hand item), and Golden Fox pet. In the Eye of the Storm Created by: Arrenk Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: When you feel like you are in the eye of a thunderstorm. Penumbral Hood (Rogue headwear), Soothing Lunar Armor (armoire armor), Electric Rod (special Rogue weapon), Shark Tooth (special Warrior shield), Roguish Eyepatch (special Rogue eyewear), Thunderstorm Bear Cub mount and Skeleton Hedgehog pet Intrusive Thoughts Created by: SabreCat Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: This is the Intruder, who leaps suddenly into the mind with overwhelming, unwanted thoughts of doom. Last Minute Panic Created by: Mara the Marine Marauder Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: The "Oh gosh I'm late again!" feeling of last minute panic. The sun is setting (of course), the hour is late, you're riding your mount as fast as you can, desperately trying to catch that deadline (or train or appointment...) But, like in the old tale of the hare and the hedgehog (what? it doesn't have an English wikipedia entry yet???), the deadline always says "I am here already." build: slim shirt: pink hair colour: porange2 bangs: 1st (none) hair base: 1st (none) flower: 1st (none) mustache: 1st (none) beard: 1st (none) skin colour: pastelRainbowDiagonal background: Sunset Meadow Flame of Mind (mystery headwear) Fuzzy Puppy Robes (special Healer armor) Hook Sword (Rogue weapon) Clock Shield (mystery shield) Shining Capelet (special Mage body) Red Bunny mount Desert Hedgehog pet. Majestic Pride Created by: Mara the Marine Marauder Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: Majestic Pride -- embellished with mystery and awe: Most evident when you accomplish something difficult and/or artsy and you admire your craftsmanship, even when others might not understand or appreciate truly what you've made. Helm of Lightning (mystery headwear), Robe of Mysteries (Mage armor), Crystal Crescent Staff (armoire weapon), Mystic Lamp (armoire shield), Cape of Thunder (mystery back), Coral Collar (special Healer body), Thunderstorm Wolf pet, Cotton Candy Blue Lion Cub mount. Overwhelmed with Clutter Created by: Mara the Marine Marauder Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: The feeling of being hopelessly overwhelmed with clutter. build: slim shirt: yellow hair colour: festive bangs: 4th hair base: 14th flower: 3rd mustache: 1st (none) beard: 1st (none) skin colour: pumpkin2 background: Harvest Feast Black Cat Hat (armoire headwear) Autumn Antlers (mystery headAccessory) Jester Costume (armoire armor) Pitchfork of Feasting (mystery weapon) Ski-sassin Pole (special Rogue shield) Rad Surfboard (mystery back) Shining Capelet (special Mage body) Skeleton Egg mount Skeleton Snake pet. Putting on a Brave Face Created by: Mara the Marine Marauder Challenge: Runner Up in the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: The feeling of trying to put on a brave face. build: slim shirt: white hair colour: white bangs: 1st (none) hair base: 1st (none) flower: 1st (none) mustache: 1st (none) beard: 1st (none) skin colour: shark background: Swarming Darkness Snowman Cap (special Warrior headwear) Plague Doctor Overcoat (armoire armor). The Munchies Created by: Mara the Marine Marauder Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: The munchies (when trying to lose weight): This avatar is trying to keep all those tempting sweets at bay with eir trusty carrot sword and a cup of tea. build: slim shirt: white hair colour: red (doesn't matter) bangs: 1st (none) hair base: 1st (none) flower: 1st (none) mustache: 1st (none) beard: 1st (none) skin colour: skeleton2 background: Gumdrop Land Carrot Sword (special Warrior weapon) Cocoa Mug (special Rogue shield) Base Slime pet. Standing Stalwart Created by: Gray Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: the feeling of standing stalwart against a universe seeking endlessly to destroy you. build: broad / hair colour: ghostwhite / bangs: 2nd / skin colour: basic: light brown (4th) / background: Swarming Darkness / Sun Crown (mystery headwear), Plate Armor (Warrior armor), Electric Rod (special Rogue weapon), Moonpearl Shield (special shield), Golden Wings (mystery back). Stuck Created by: Mara the Marine Marauder Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: The feeling of being stuck while trying to work through some endless task without making any progress. build: slim shirt: white hair colour: white bangs: 1st (none) hair base: 1st (none) flower: 1st (none) mustache: 1st (none) beard: 1st (none) skin colour: transparent background: Deep Mine Gauzy Gear (special Healer armor) Lovely Bone (special Healer weapon) Zombie Slime mount Skeleton Snail pet. Back to Top Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge Herding Cows Created by: Drosera Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: hair colour: ghostwhite, background: Harvest Fields, Cow Hat (mystery headwear), Cow Armor (mystery armor), Rancher Lasso (armoire weapon), Spooky Fox mount, Desert Cow pet. Jack-in-a-Lantern Created by: Lemoness Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: This creepy doll is prone to spring out of its pumpkin-shaped box during the most unsettling times. Nobody has been able to find its creator, but the wind has whispered that it is composed of the Jester Cap, Jester Costume, Bat Wand, Base Jack O Lantern mount, Green hair, Shadow Skin, and Pumpkin Patch background. Trick-or-Treater Created by: Lemoness Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: This trick-or-treater has gone wild in her pursuit of sugar, as she bears down on an unsuspecting Marshmallow Slime, wielding a deliciously deadly Gumdrop Sword! On Halloween, even the sweetest-tempered child can become a sweet-toothed monster, but luckily there was an easy solution. She calmed right down once we gave her a carrot to chew on :) This Trick-Or-Treater is standing in Gumdrop Land, wearing the Hood of Wickedness, Boreal Robe, Mighty Cape, and Coral Collar. She has been gathering candy in her Sandy Bucket. The Great Pumpkin Created by: Riverstone Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: The Great Pumpkin arrives at the pumpkin patch to wake the sleeping jack-o-lanterns by kindling them with his fiery mount. The Sea Witch Created by: Drosera Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Why should land-lovers get all the fun magic? Hair colour: midnight, skin colour: basic: green (8th), background: Castle of Dilatory, Kelp-Wrapped Hat (special Mage headwear), Emerald Tail (special Mage armor), Bat Wand (armoire weapon), Mystic Lamp (armoire shield), Sneaky Cape (special back), Ebony Collar (special body), Zombie Whale pet. Creepy, Glowing, Slightly Sinister Eyes in the Dark Created by: PainterProphet Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: I have shadow skin, truRed hair (4th bangs, 15th base), and the Swarming Darkness background. I have my trusty shade octopus for a pet and treeling for a mount. I'm wearing the black widow helm and armor, red glasses, and wielding firing coral. Mad Scientist Created by: Drosera Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: It worked! They are alive! Hair colour: midnight, background: Thunderstorm, Lab-coat of Science (special Warrior armor), Swamp-Slime Potion (special Healer weapon), Potent Potion of Science (special Warrior shield), Black Standard Eyeglasses (special eyewear), Zombie Fox mount, Zombie Wolf pet. The Vampire Slayer Created by: Drosera Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: The Vampire Slayer, with her companion ghost dragon and werewolf. Background: Thunderstorm, Bloodred Hood (special Rogue headwear), Bloodred Robes (special Rogue armor), Silver Stake (special Rogue weapon), Silver Stake (special Rogue shield), Mighty Cape (special back), Ruby Collar (special body), Ghost Dragon mount, Veteran Wolf pet. A Shade Werewolf Created by: napswithmycats Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: I am a shade werewolf who hunts vampires with the help of my shade wolf brethren. Shirt: black, hair colour: black, bangs: 2nd, hair base: 8th, skin colour: shadow2, background: Starry Skies, outfit: Bloodred Hood (special Rogue headwear), Wolf Ears (special headAccessory), Bloodred Robes (special Rogue armor), Silver Stake (special Rogue weapon), Silver Stake (special Rogue shield), Shade Wolf mount, Shade Wolf pet. Autumn Experiment Created by: Arrenk Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Well, well, let's see with my remaining eye, what's inside this strange red egg.... WHOA! #Autumn Challenge Includes: Green Floppy Hat (armoire headwear), Jean Chalard's Noble Tunic (special armor), Swamp-Slime Potion (special Healer weapon). Resolution Slayer (mystery shield), Cape of Thunder (mystery back), Dashing Eyepatch (special Warrior eyewear). Red Egg as a pet. Alchemist Created by: Lentius Edodes Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: "Bubbeling around with tricky alchemy to find poition nr. 9" Spooky Fox Created by: Vhedra Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Tried a spooky look without changing my signature fox look. Use skeleton skin + sneaky mask. Ghost Created by: leahcarn Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Shepherds headdress (enchanted armoire), rogue eel tail (2016 summer gear) to make my avatar a ghost , rogue spider bite daggers (2016 fall gear), ghost dragon mount and ghost cactus pet. Absurd Costume Created by: ��⌛️Pronoia ���� Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: (No description provided.) Ghostly Witch Created by: Juana Tango Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Autumn Challenge - mostly Halloween oriented. Background chosen for the candy halloween element, orang lion, ghostly witch outfit and face color, and for some reason owls remind me of autumn. Pumpkin Demon Created by: scorpiosha Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: hair colour: red bangs: 2nd Bat-tle Wings (special Rogue headwear) Bloodred Robes (special Rogue armor) Shaft of the Dragon (special weapon) Black Standard Eyeglasses (special eyewear) Shadow Wolf with Lion Created by: Benjamin Mossler Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: A shadow wolf hiding in the shadows and riding a storm lion to make storms. The ghost dragon is to haunt my enemies. Warrior Ghoul Created by: napswithmycats Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: (No description provided.) Something Wicked This Way Comes Created by: SHARKNADO BOSCH Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Brown hair, third bang, light skin, black shirt, swarming darkness background, plaque doctor mask and hat, sandy bucket, hook sword, blood red robes. Merida (Brave) Created by: SHARKNADO BOSCH Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Merida from Brave, riding Mor'du, with her mother at her side. This is a good Halloween costume for little girls because she is a good female role model. DESCRIPTION- Shade bear mount, basic bear pet, basic crossbow, ogre armor, bamboo forest, green shirt, green flower, red hair with double ponytails, light skin Mundane Monsters The Procrastinator Created by: minette374 Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Sitting in a comfy bed (pink egg mount) in her snuggly onesie (yeti tamer robe) and held hostage by her cat (orange cat hat), the Procrastinator finds herself with no choice other than snuggling by the fire (Blacksmithy) and using her special grabby claw (grabby claw of science) to bring necessary items closer. Orange Cat Hat (enchanted armoire headgear), Yeti Tamer Robe (2013-14 Limited Edition winter armour), Grabby Claw of Science (2014 Limited Edition Autumn weapon). Pig Out Created by: PainterProphet Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: My work has tons of free food right now, so it's a big challenge not to Pig Out! This is the Mundane Monster that tells me it's ok to grab a third dessert! I am wearing my Pig Ears (special headAccessory) and Steampunk Suit (mystery armor), and weilding my Pitchfork of Feasting (mystery weapon) and Cocoa Mug (special Rogue shield). The Lawn Gnome Created by: GrandLux Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Defying lawnmowers with his long green blade, this mundane monster needs to be cut down to size before he gets too unwieldy. Hair: Rainbow set green Skin: Basic set green Bangs: 3rd Hair: set 1, 5th Eyewear: Green glasses Armour: Forest Walker Armour and Antlers (Mar 14 Subscriber), Dragon Tamer Helm (Enchanted Armoire), Resolution Slayer Sword (Jan 16 Subscriber) Pet: Zombie Cactus Background: Bamboo Forest. The Dentist Created by: Riverstone Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Standing in his waiting room, this terrifying apparition beckons you to come through, pliers at the ready. A freshly pulled tooth rests in his hand... is that blood? It's the plague doctor hat (armoire) with the headwear goggles (mystery item 3015) The lab coat and grabby claw of science (autumn 2014 warrior) The yeti tamer shield. The skeleton halloween skin and the library background. The Thug Created by: Snowdeath Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Lurking among the outer area of the city, this thug looks for victims to steal their gold. You encounter this guy, and you see a dagger pointing at you. "Fork da gold over!" The thug yelled at you. Suddenly, you hear barking. You turn around, and the thug's pointy-ears dog is barking at you! Hair: Rainbow Colors #2, Shirt: Black, Facial Hair: Beard #3, Bangs: #4, Skin: Basic Skin #2, Hat: Cannoneer's Bandana, Body: Shephard's Robes, Glasses: Rad Sunglasses, Weapon: Training Sword, Offhand: Birdseed Bag, Pet: Shade Wolf, Background: Distant Castle. The Grandma Created by: Snowdeath Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Every little child dreads the visit to their Grandma, not because of gifts or love but because of Grandma's deadly cheek pinches and wet cheek kisses. Everyone knows the pinches hurt a lot! Plus, Grandma's old cat tends to hiss at everyone! Body: Royal Robes, Eyes: Blue Standard Eyeglasses, Offhand: Royal Cane, Shirt: Black, Hair: Haunted Set - White, Bangs: #1, Hairstyle: Set 1 #4, Skin: #2, Background: Gazebo, Pet: Desert Fox. "I need you to do something for me..." Created by: Drosera Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: You're having a wonderfully productive day when all of a sudden, there they are: your boss! And they just need a little favor from you... They hound you (with the help of their hound) until they rope you into helping them. You help with one thing, then another, and suddenly the whole day is gone and you haven't gotten anything done! Thunderstorm background, royal crown (armoire), royal robes( armoire), rancher lasso (armoire), ruby collar (convention), mighty cape (convention), shade wolf pet. Shower Scum Created by: napswithmycats Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Seafloor Rogue Helm (mystery headwear), Seahealer Tail (special Healer armor), Trident of Crashing Tides (special weapon), Take This Shield (special shield), White Standard Eyeglasses (special eyewear), Oceanic Spikes (special Warrior body) Mildew Created by: napswithmycats Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Dragon Tamer Helm (armoire headwear), Dragon Tamer Armor (armoire armor), Swamp-Slime Potion (special Healer weapon), Stirring Stick (special Healer shield), Green Standard Eyeglasses (special eyewear) Pigsty Treasures Created by: Juana Tango Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Sunken Treasure background, Flying Pig Pet, Pig Avatar & Pig Ears, Plague Doctor Masque (for safety), Miner Light (for searching), Battle Axe (to make a dent in the mess). Walk the Dog Created by: Juana Tango Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Green Dog mask, ears, armor, lasso - leash. Kitty Litter Created by: Juana Tango Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Sand shovel and bucket (cause litter), Mouse pet, Cat hat, Toga Armor, Grand Entrance Staircase. Clean the Aquarium Created by: Juana Tango Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Ocean Background, Eel Mask and Eel Armor-fin/tail, Green Avator - seaweed/algae color, White Glasses - goggle, Trident - cleaning tool The Guide Created by: shape shifter Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Extra headgear: Comical arrow Head: Cannoneer bandana Body: Striped swimsuit Offhand: Mystic lamp Shirt:#3 green Hair: Grey Bangs: #1 Hairstyle: Base Skin: #7 Teal Background: Stormy ship Dirty Cloth Mage Created by: shape shifter Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: The nightmare of any roommate or spouse, the laundry! This terrifying creature strikes fear into the hearts of all washers. With discarded jeans on his head, Mismatched dress made out of underwear, and a bucket to hold smelly socks in, his lunch. He feeds on the bacteria made by our sweat that we leave on the clothing. Head: blue floppy hat Body: crescent robes Eyewear: blue standard glasses Shield: sandy bucket Weapon: crescent staff Skin: basic blue Hair: grey Bangs: #1 low Guy Fawkes (V for Vendetta) Created by: Vinter❄️ Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: hair colour: brown, bangs: 4th, hair base: 3rd, mustache: 2nd, beard: 2nd, skin colour: transparent, background: Haunted House, Plague Doctor Hat (armoire headwear), Plague Doctor Overcoat (armoire armor), Dagger (Rogue weapon), Bouquet o' Flowers (armoire shield), Golden Slime pet. Landmarks Statue of Liberty Created by: Branderwall Description and Equipment: Statue of Liberty is wearing a Sun Crown (Mystery Item) and a Wizard Robe (Mage armor). She's holding the Shaft of the Dragon (Stephen Weber's Shaft of the Dragon) as the torch and a Buckler (Warrior shield) as the tablets in her hand. She has Green Skin and Green Hair with the 3rd Bangs and 8th Hair Base. She's standing in the Open Waters, welcoming all who come to New York City. Miscellaneous Chicken Knight Created by: Balduranne Description and Equipment: BG: Flowering Meadow (April 2015), Skeleton Rock pet, Base Rooster mount, Helm of Resolve, Resolution Slayer, Lucky Suit, Yellow Cat Ears, Trident of Crashing Tides. Occupations Farmer Created by: Branderwall Description and Equipment: Avatar: Brown Beard (requires gems), Brown Mustache (requires gems) Equipment: Swiss Cheese Hat (Mage Spring Fling gear), Oiled Leather (Rogue), Carrot Sword (Warrior Spring Fling gear), and Right Kukri (Rogue). Extras: Harvest Fields background, White parrot mount, Turkey Pet ---- Tips and Tricks Clean Screenshots To make a screenshot of your avatar without including the level indicator, use the Hide Level Numbers extension. Blending Hair with Armor Hair styles can be used to add subtle details to your armor. Choose a hair color similar to the color of the armor. The hair will blend with the armor to look like a natural extension of it. Pointy Ears In addition to the many different ears available as equipment, pointy ears at the sides of the head can also be formed using wheelchair handles. If you don't want your pointy-eared avatar to look like they are sitting in a wheelchair, long flowing robes and some mounts can hide the wheels quite well. Small Table The Skeleton Snake pet can be used to represent a small table, pedestal, or similar object. This use is demonstrated in the photo to the right, where Mara the Marine Marauder used it as the basin for Galadriel's mirror (LoTR). Mounts with Antlers The Winter Wonderland seasonal edition Snowball when thrown at an avatar can be used to make some mounts look like they have antlers, including the polar bear, bear, and cactus mounts. Mount Showing Costume The skeleton unicorn mount is one of the best mounts to show off your costume by not hiding it. Back to Top ---- Challenges Back to Top ---- See Also *Cosplay Category:Fun Category:Avatar Category:Community